Proyecto Uchiha
by bleemar
Summary: Despues de 17 años Sakura regresa a Japon donde conoce a Daichi, un extraño niño que busca salvar el matrimonio de sus padres pero tambien conoce al arrogante Sasuke -¿Un plan?-Eso mismo, Sakura, y ese plan te incluye a ti, 3 hijos, una gran casa y envejecer juntos ¿Que dices?-DENEGADO- Cuando encuentre a la persona que buco me ire -es un poco dramatico para una comedia ¿no crees?
1. Lindo y calmado Uchiha

Projecto Uchiha

Habia pasado 17 años desde que me fui de konoha y ya era tiempo de regresar a buscar a mi hermana.

Sin mi padre…

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, faltaba media hora para mi entrevista de trabajo, la empresa estaba muy cerca del que seria mi nuevo vecindario, compre un lindo apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, era un departamento de dos pisos, en el piso de abajo tenia la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor, y el respectivo "baño" y arriba las 2 habitaciones. Sencillo pero acogedor. En la universidad estudie administración, lo cual es raro porque estoy postulando para un puesto de secretaria, en Sharingan Corp.

Tengo 24 años, Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura…

Al frente de la empresa había un parque, ese viejo parque donde jugaba cuando era una niña, el mismo parque de donde mi padre me arrastro hacia el avión que me llevaría lejos. Recordaba que al frente se encontraba una pequeña jugueria, y ahora un edificio de no se cuantos pisos de millones y millones de dólares.

Me sentí viva al mecerme en ese columpio, lo decidia hoy volvia a empezar.

-¿Por qué esta tan feliz, Señorita?- la voz de un niño me saco de mis infantiles metas.

Pare en columpio para observarlo mejor, su cabello era negro azulado, lacio y largo, lo tenia atado en un calo baja, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos de un bello color azul cielo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

- Em… si, no te preocupes- el niño tomo asiento en el columpio de alado

- Soy Daichi- dijo desprocupado

-Mucho gusto Daichi, soy Sakura- le respondi

-No me trate como a un niño, Sakura-san, para que lo sepa, tengo 8 años- dijo orgulloso

-Y yo 24, asi que tengo todo el derecho de tartarte como a un niño- a lo que inflo los cacachetes infantilmente.

-No es justo

-Lo se…

-¿entonces porque su hermosa sonrisa Sakura-san?

-Waoo, tratas de ligar conmigo, eso es nuevo

-Mi padre me dijo que a una mujer solo debe decirle lo hermosa que es, que cada parte de su cuerpo es hermoso.

-Cielos, tu madre debe tener mucha suerte para tener un esposo asi de dulce.

-La verdad es que ellos están divorciados

-Lo siento, pero lo bueno es que tus padres te seguirán queriendo pase lo que pase y….

-Tsk, eso ya lo se- dijo parándose de pronto- pero yo se que mama aun quiere a papa y volveran a estar juntos- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿en serio?

-No TT_TT- "que niño tan raro" – pero puedes ayudarme, y entonces…

-espera, alto alto alto no me tutees niño de 8 años, y no puedo hacerlo, ni si quiera te conozco.

-Yo soy Daichi, y tu eres Sakura, no es tan complicado- dijo como si nada.

-Si claro, toda una vida, escucha niño

-Daichi- corrigio

-Daichi, me tengo que Ir, tengo una entrevista de trabajo- dije levantándome

- Sakura-san vendre el sábado de nuevo a este parque, si quiere ayudarme por favor venga ¿si?

-Lo pensare ¿vale?

-Vale, hasta luego Sakura-san- grtio recibiendo un gesto de despedida de parte de Sakura- nunca me dijo porque estaba tan feliz padre te he fallado- dijo dramáticamente callendo de rodillas

-Señor Daichi- dijo una chica vestida de mucama- su madre ha regresado, lo espera en casa

-Ya oi, kyoko- respondio dando la vuelta para caminar hacia el auto

-Buenas tarde, soy Haruno Sakura, vengo para la entrevista del puesto de secretaria- Salude a la recepcionista

-Lamento informarte que el puesto para secretaria del Señor Uchiha ya ha sido tomado

-Si pero me llego un e-mail donde decía que me presentara a esta hora

-Debio ser un error ya que – se paro y miro a una persona detrás mio- que tenga buen día Señor Uchiha- se despidió haciendo una reverencia, mientras yo me volteaba para ver al dueño de la aterciopelada voz

-Gracias, Ten Ten- Se dirigio a la recepcionista –espera-dijo cuando me miro- cabello rosado y ojos jades, eres Haruno ¿verdad?

-Si señor Uchiha

-Le informaba a la señorita Haruno que el puesto de secretaria ya esta ocupado- dijo Ten ten interrumpiéndome

- Lo se, yo decidi contratarla como asistente personal, comienzas mañana- se dirigio a mi – y dile al Idiota que no puedo reunirme con él, me surgio una muy inesperada reunión- dijo con la frente azul

-Trate de comportarse como un adulto señor uchiha ^_^U Llamare al señor Uzumaki

-Idiota-corrigio el Uchiha

-¿Hablan de Naruto Uzumaki? ¿de kyubi'S?- dije metiéndome en la conversación

-Si, ¿lo conoces?- me pregunto

-No, pero lo he visto en revistas varias veces y ha estado dormido en ese sillón desde que llegue- señale donde estaba un rubio dormido al que se le caia la baba

-Bueno Sakura soy Uchiha Sasuke, un multimillonario, empresario, dueño de donde estas parada, y tu nuevo jefe- frunci el ceño, que persona para mas arrogante- asi que te ordeno que lo despiertes y que lo eches a patadas de aquí.

-Pero y la seguridad…

-Demonios, es demasiado tarde- dijo mirando su reloj- te veo mañana Sakura- me guiño el ojo y salio volando

-Bienvenida a la familia, Haruno-san- dijo ten ten

-gracias y bien, ire a despertar a uzumaki- me arrodille a su costado picándole el hombro con un dedo- despierte uzumaki-san, despierte… - de repente se voltio de costado haciendo que su mano rosara con mis senos a los que sonrio dormido- IDIOTA!- grite con todas mis fuerza

-Ahhh! Kakashi no te comas mi Ramen! Eh? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quién eres tu?- me sañalo- no recuerdo nada ¿Quién soy yo?- dijo tocándose el pecho

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunte preocupada

-jaja see, lo vi en una película y fue lo primero que se ocurrio- dijo rascándose la nuca- pero hablando en serio ¿Quién eres tu? Es raro ver a chicas muy bonitas por aquí- dijo coqueteando- Ah! Hola Ten ten!- la cual lo fulmino con la mirada

-Soy…

-Sakura- me llamo Ten ten- te llama el señor Nara quiere recojas unos papeles, 5 quinto piso

-Claro, nos vemos señor Uzumaki- dije haciendo una reverencia

-Dime Naruto, Espero verte mañana Sakura- me despido dándome una sonrisa- y todos los días- susurro para el mismo cuando ya había subido al elevador

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días ten ten- salude a la recepcionista

-Buenos… ¡Sakura!

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte

-El señor Uchiha esta en un día "especial"

-¿le vino la regla o que?

-Miralo tu misma

Subi al asensor, cuando llegue al 7 piso, temblo.

Literalmente el piso temblaba, avance hasta Hinata, la secretaria de Uchiha, ojos perlas, cabello negro azulado, lacio.

-Hola Hinata

-Hola

-MIERDA!- se escucho gritar a Sasuke desde su oficina

-Sakura- suspiro

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

-JODER, JODER, JODER, MALDIGO EL DÍA QUE NACISTE, MALDITA, BRUJA, HIJA DE…

-Señor Uchiha- Hinata lo interrumpio, llamándolo por el intercomunicador- Haruno Sakura ha llegado

-Hazla pasar- respondio con voz neutra

Al entrar a la oficina, todo era un desastre, los sillones estaban de cabeza, los cuadros sobre el suelo, los floreros rotos y claro miles de papales regados sobre el suelo.

-Buenos días, Sakura- saludo Sasuke desde su silla, la única que quedaba en pie.

-Amm… esto… Señor Uchiha- dijo hinata desde la puerta

-¿Por qué entras sin anunciarte antes?- dijo fríamente Sasuke

-Es… que… usted no contesta el teléfono- dijo temerosa, Sasuke miro el intercomudicador el el suelo.

-Ya estas aquí dime que necesitas-

-Es que… esto el señor

-Es que, es que, es que- Sasuke estaba remedándola-¡DILO YA!- grito

-Esto…- Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse

-sabes que no necesito gente incompetente ¡LARGATE!- le arrojo una lámpara, Hinata cerro la puerta antes, asi que la lámpara se estrelló contra puerta

Sasuke se frotaba las sienes, se levanto y se sirvió un trago del minibar que no habia tirado.

-No puedes hablarle asi- le reprendi

-Es mi empresa yo hago lo que quiero- contesto dando un sorbo a su trago- tu también eres mi empleada, asi que cállate o te despediré- se volvió a sentar, mirándome amenazadoramente, nuestra pelea de miradas seguía, hasta que sonrio de lado y me guiño el ojo, con lo cual me sonroje.

Sakura suspiro y desvió la mirada, comenzando a recoger las cosas.

-No tienes porque hacerlo

-Sabes, solo por tener un mal carácter no significa que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana- le reprendio Sakura levantando el sillón

-Naruto me soporta y no se ha ido por mi "mal carácter"-

-Tu vida no gira entorno a Naruto…

"_Tu vida no gira entorno a Naruto, hijo, si sigues asi terminaras alejando a las personas que…_

-Lo rodean, señor uchiha- eso lo sorprendio, hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba a su madre. Ahora que lo notaba Sakura tenia la misma mirada dulce pero amenazante que su madre. Se sentía como un niño al buscar a una chica que se parecía a su madre. Se sonroja al ver a Sakura tratando de levantar el sillón, era tan pequeña que le causaba ternura. Su cabello era rosa, exóticamente rosa y sus hermosos ojos jades.

Algo se movia dentro de él, era nuevo, era calido y le gustaba.

Mientras tanto en la recepción…

-Uzumaki-san podría dejar de dormirse en el sillón de la recepción, después le dolerá la espalda- le reprendio Ten ten

-Es que este sillón es tan comodo- respondio infantilmente- no me trates como a un niño- dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Suficiente llamare a su madre-saco su celular y empezó a marcar- Alo, Kushina-san…

-Nooo TT_TT ¡A mamá no!


	2. Tecnicas de Sasuke

Tecnicas de Sasuke

"terminaras alejando a la gente que te rodea, hijo"

Era la primera que recordaba a su madre.

Algo se movía dentro de él, era nuevo, era cálido y le gustaba.

.

.

-Déjame te ayudo-dijo parándose a ayudarle

-Debiste hacerlo en primer lugar

-Que molesta- respondió

Al acercarse a Sakura lo noto, su olor a cerezos, Se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales, era como una suculenta droga. Sonrió al escuchar la risa de Sakura cuando se le volvió a caer el cuadro. Se sentía tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Podía sentir la conexión entre él y Sakura, era muy notorio en la forma en que lo miraba.

Era perfecto….

-Sakura- la llamo- tengamos una cita- dijo más como una orden

Ella pareció pensarlo- No- respondió tranquilamente levantado los últimos papeles sobre el suelo- listo, ya quedo limpio- ignoro olímpicamente al Uchiha y se sentó en el sofá esperando una orden de su nuevo jefe- y ahora… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-¿Cómo que no quieres salir conmigo? ¡TODAS QUIEREN! ¿Qué te hace especial? Aparte de tu-tu cabello rosa y tus ojos jades que tratan de dominarme con la mirada… lo cual es lindo, me gusta- puso su mirada picara- pero ese no es el punto ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

-No- respondió francamente

-Pero digamos que crees ¿sí?, así que tú y yo terminaremos juntos, ¿lo entendiste?

-¿Y si yo digo que no? ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Me arrojaras una lámpara?- pregunto ella amenazante

-hmp, no discutiré más contigo, me gustas y eso es todo - fue a su asiento y comenzó a revisar unos papeles

La Haruno iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Hinata

-Es hora del almuerzo Señor Uchiha

.

.

.

Bonus

En la cafetería...

-Espera ¿Cómo que es hora del almuerzo? Si acabo de llegar- pregunto sin entender Sakura

-Parece que el tiempo se pasó rápido-respondió sasuke dándole un sorbo a su café

-Quiere decir que nos tiramos un capitulo y medio del capítulo en arreglar tu desorden y una tonta discusión

-No le digas a mi confesión tonta discusión

-¿Eso fue una confesión?

-No olvides también la escena de Naruto-kun- intervino Hinata

-No puedo creer que el idiota tubo más dialogo que yo en el primer capitulo-

-¡Eso es Sasuke!- dijo Naruto apareciendo de pronto- ¡Veras como me convierto en el personaje principal de este fanfic! ¡Escucharon, gente, el fanfic se llamara proyecto Uzumaki desde ahora!

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- gritaron todos los de la cafetería

.

.

Más tarde…

-Gracias por tu arduo trabajo- dijo Sasuke

-Gracias a usted, lo hace muy fácil- le respondió Sakura

-No olvides lo que te dije esta mañana, sobre lo de la cita, sigue en pie

-gracias pero tato de no relacionar mi vida privada con la vida en la oficina, Señor Uchiha

-Sasuke dime Sasuke-

-No puedo decirle por su nombre señor uchiha, ya que habría una relación de por medio, entonces en ese caso usted solo deberá decirme señorita haruno

Sasuke suspiro, sí que era más molesta de lo que pensaba.

.

.

Más tarde del más tarde…

-Ya se lo he dicho señorita Haruno, su padre solo aparece casado una vez y es con su madre, es imposible que haya tenido otro hijo, estaría registrado

-Lo sé pero mi padre le deja a la hija de una Señora Inoichi la mitad de la herencia que también resulta ser mi media hermana, que tendría 5 años más que yo.

-Eso no aparece en la carta de la herencia

-Lo sé pero esa carta nunca fue enviada, y por alguna razón siento que era el deseo de mi padre, si ella era su hija, tiene el mismo derecho que yo a recibir parte de la herencia.

-¿No sabe el apellido de dicha mujer?

-No estaba escrito en la carta

-Bueno entonces eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted, si necesita información más detallada, le recomendaría contratar a un detective, yo conozco uno muy bueno, su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, tenga, este es su número- dijo dándole un papel blanco.

-Gracias Shino- se despidió saliendo del establecimiento- demonios- el cielo se ponía oscuro presenciando que comenzaría a llover, tenía que caminar rápido, lo malo era que su casa no quedaba nada cerca- mierda- se dijo cuándo el cielo se cayó encima de ella, la lluvia era muy fuerte y no pasaba ni un puto taxi, estaba empapada y moriría de neumonía .

-¿Sakura?- reconocería esa voz en todas partes

-Señor Uchiha… ¿qué hace aquí?

-No importa ¡Dios! Estas empapada, sube al auto.

-No puedo, lo mojare

-¡Dios! Que molesta- Sasuke salió del auto, cargo a Sakura, contra su voluntad y la puso en el asiento del copiloto, por su culpa él también estaba mojado- Bien, ¿dime dónde vives?

-En el centro, en los departamentos del edificio Kinomoto

-Wao eso está muy lejos, y espera ¿que hacías en las afueras de la ciudad?- Sakura lo miro con cara de "que te importa"- -Claro… eso es parte de la vida privada ¿no?

-Aja- asintió Sakura.

El camino transcurrió tranquilo, nadie hablo hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio.

-Bien, llegamos- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura

-¿Quieres subir?- Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, Sakura se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja, solo de imaginar "esas cosas" se sonrojo

-¡Pervertido!- grito Sakura al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba

-No, no es eso- desvió la mirada

-Pregunto si quieres subir a secarte, estas todo empapado

-Pensé que no querías que tu vida privada se mezclara con no sé qué cosa

-¿Quieres subir o no?

-Voy detrás de ti- respondió obediente

Subieron al ascensor, Sakura presiono la clave que la llevaría directo a su departamento.

-Nova ya debe estar dormido- murmuraba la Haruno para ella misma.

Sasuke pudo escuchar su susurro, lo que lo llevo a pensar ¿Sakura estaría casada? Es por eso que se resistía a su increíble pero nada sobrevaluado encanto masculino, y que tal si "Nova" ni siquiera era su esposo, era su conviviente con el que tenía una relación complicada y ¡un amor enfermizo!

Al momento de abrirse las puertas, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y? ¿Nova es tu novio?- al instante se arrepintió al escuchar los ladridos de un perro

-¡Nova!- grito Sakura cuando el perro se le abalanzo encima

-Nova es un perro- afirmo Sasuke, no podía creerlo había imaginado todo menos un perro, estaba paranoico

-Nova, este es mi raro jefe Uchiha Sasuke- lo presento- cuando se queden solos, lo atacas- le susurro al perro

-¡PUDE ESCUCHAR ESO!

Sasuke se había puesto una polo blanco y un pantalón de buzo azul mientras se secaba su ropa.

-Qué bueno que Sasori guarda un poco de su ropa aquí, sino, estarías solo con ropa interior- dijo dándole una taza de café

-Bien que te gustaría verme en ropa interior ¬¬

-¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?

- No – dijo haciendo un infantil puchero

Sakura suspiro.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano?- pregunto

-30 años

-Tenemos la misma edad- le dio un sorbo a su café

-¿Tienes 30 años?

-¿Por qué? ¿No lo parezco?- le pregunto pícaro

-Lo digo por lo inmaduro que eres- también le dio un sorbo a su café

-¿Y tú eres muy madura?

-Para tener 24, si lo creo

-¿Ah sí?-hizo un movimiento brusco, con lo cual se le derramo el café sobre el polo- Joder

-Eres como un niño torpe- le regaño trayendo una toalla y tratando de limpiarlo

-Hey mocosa, tengo 6 años más que tú, respeta a tus mayores- se rio de él mismo, discutiendo con una mocosa- esto quema, ¿te importa si me quito el polo?

-No- respondió- ¡Pero en el baño, tarado! – Sasuke ya se encontraba sin camisa en medio de su sala, Sakura no pudo desviar su mirada hacia su trabajado cuerpo.

Sasuke pudo notar su sonrojo, a lo que tuvo una idea.

-La-la-la ropa ya debe estar seca- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió el agarre de Sasuke en su brazo. La jalo hacia él, Sakura cayó en su pecho, él le llevaba una cabeza en estatura. Sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que algo se removiera dentro de ella.

-Sabes, tienes unos bellos ojos jades- le dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Entonces… ¿así funciona?- le pregunto ella cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Ese es el plan? Primero la camisa, luego actúas todo romántico y luego a la cama ¿no?, lo siento- dijo separándose bruscamente- yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres

-Hmp, no soy como tú piensas, Sakura, y te mostrare que voy en serio.

Sasuke no dijo nada, fue al baño, se cambió su ropa, y se despidió con un hasta mañana.

Sakura sabía que mañana sería un día incómodo.

.

.

.

Bonus

-No puedo creer que no hable nada en este capítulo TT_TT

-Pero hablaste en el bonus, Naruto-kun- lo calmo Hinata

-Hablando del tema… ¿que fue eso?

-El bonus es una parte del capitulo que es usado para decir cosas que no tenga nada que ver con la trama

-Ohh o_o

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-¿Por qué mi polo tiene una mancha de café? Era mi polo favorito TT_TT

-Sasori te comprare uno nuevo, lo prometo

-No ya no quiero

-¡No te comportes como un niño!

.

.

.

Muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias por leer y comentar este fanfic que salio de mi sangre sudor y lagrima, y mi retorcida mente :3

NOTA:

La biografia de la autora (a pedido de nadie)

\^_^ hola, soy la autora (jaja ya me creo muy importante xD)

Bueno queria contarles mas de mi, pero como se que no les interesa, se los contare igual

Mi nombre es Mariale, es como una mezcla de maria, alejandra, tiburosia y ambrosia. Bueno es un menjunje de nombres.

Cuando era pequeña mi prima me decia mar y de hay se quedo es sobrenombre, bueno tambien me decia mostrale, pero esa es otra historia, si no mi usuario seria bleemostrale ( a decir verdad no se escucha mal _)

Chau!


	3. Y el plan comienza mal

Hola, se que me tarde, todo es culpa del internet, pero es hermoso asi que lo perdono

Buanooo! gracias por todas las lecturas y sus comentarios, eso me hace muy feliz y aunque papa noel no me trajo mi wii para navidad, yo publicare mas rapido ^^

Hoy no habra la biografia de la autora, se que es triste (jajajaj se que no les importa xD) nos leemos abajo, necesito la opinion de ustedes :D

Y el plan comenzo... mal

-Buenos días, Señor Uchiha- saludo con cautela Sakura al entrar a la oficina.

-Muy buenos días Sakura- respondio de lo mas feliz Sasuke, estaba sentado en su silla, esperando que salga un documento dela impresora

-¿Esta todo bien?

-¿Hablas de lo que paso ayer?, no te preocupes, solo fue un altibajo en nuestra relación

-No hay una relación ¬¬

-¡Claro que la hay! Ten, mira esto- le dijo entregándole el documento que ya estaba impreso, Sakura leyo el titulo curiosamente

-¿Qué es el proyecto Uchiha?-

-Un plan- respondio él

-¿Un plan?

-Eso mismo, Sakura, un plan que te incluye a ti, 3 hijos, una gran casa y envejecer juntos ¿Qué dices?

-¡COMPLETAMENTE DENEGADO!

-¿Por qué? TT_TT me esforze haciéndolo

-Ya te dije, no se puede… hay… algo que lo impide

-Claro… - dijo comprensivo

-Me alegro que lo entienda, yo…

-¡Me olvide de Nova!

-¡No estas escuchando! – se miraron fijamente por un rato, hasta que Sakura pensó que ya habia dejado de pensar en el tema- ¿Ahora dime que tengo que hacer?

-Casarte conmigo…

-¡Uchiha!

-Ya ya me calmo- dijo retomando su postura

.

.

Bonus

-Bien… ahora saca a Naruto de mi oficina ¬¬

-eh?- dijo mirando el sofá rojo donde estaba dormido el rubio- ¡Por Dios Naruto! ¡Levántate!

-¡Ah Ten ten no llames a Mama!-grito levantándose- Hola Sakura-chan

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que Ten ten no me deja dormir en el sillón de la recepción- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Espera… ¿Por qué él si puede llamarte Sakura-chan?

-Porque no es mi jefe y estamos en el bonus ¬¬

-¿Otra vez estoy en el bonus? TT_TT- se quejaba Naruto

-¡SOLO SAL DE MI OFICINA, IDIOTA!

-¿Por qué todos son malos conmigo? TT_TT

.

.

Mas tarde…

-Terminamos, al fin- dijo Sakura estirándose, había tenido que revisar muchos documentos para la siguiente reunión de Sasuke.

-Tienes razón y aun no es hora de salida- le respondió Sasuke

-¿Entonces, no me puedo ir?

-Claro que no

-Push- murmuro Sakura al sentarse frente al Uchiha- Naruto es una persona muy inperactiva, a pesar de tener 30 años, aun no pierde su lado infantil- comenzo Sakura como queriendo hacer conversación

-Yo diría que es un inmaduro- le siguio

-Podrias tener razón- solto una pequeña carcajada- pero es tu buen amigo ¿Verdad?

-Qué bonito acento tienes- puso sus manos debajo de su mentón, la verdad es que no quería escucharla hablar de su amigo, le causaba celos solo de ver como Naruto la miraba- según se viviste en Roma bastante tiempo

-Vivi la mayor parte de mi vida en Roma, también en Italia, España, Australia y Francia, aunque naci aquí, y estuve aquí hasta los 7, después de que mi madre fallecio, mi padre comenzo a viajar mucho porque cada cosa le recordaba a ella- contaba nostálgica

"Papa no quiero irme, quiero quedarme con mamá"

Cerro los ojos al recordar tal vez el momento mas triste de su vida.

-Y bueno me llevaba siempre con él como equipaje- concluyo con una sonrisa

-¿Y por qué decidiste regresar?

-La verdad, yo…

-Sasuke, Sasuke- llamaba con urgencia Ten ten desde el intercomunicador- "la bruja" llamo dice que viene en camino hacia la compañía- Sasuke se levantó bruscamente

-Gracias Ten ten, Sakura vamos- dijo tomándola del brazo, agarro su abrigo, la cartera de Sakura y su abrigo

-Espere Señor Uchiha- le reclamo cuando subieron al elevador, Sasuke la ubico en su asiento del copiloto, tiro las cosas atrás y se subio al coche- Señor Uchiha ¿A donde vamos? ¿Y quien es la bruja?

-Es una persona que no te gustaría conocer, y vamos a alguna parte muy…. muy lejos

-¿Como una cita?

-Si- dijo mirando hacia la carretera

-Te dije que no saldría contigo

-Bien, que sea una salida de "amigos", solo déjame conducir

-Pisas el acelerador y no sabes a donde vas- y al no conseguir respuesta siguió-De acuerdo, entonces quiero ir al parque de diversiones, dicen que hay una pista de hielo, yo iba a una en Russia, hace 4 años que no voy

-Al parque de diversiones entonces- respondió Sasuke dando vuelta al timón y pisando el acelerador

-No puede ser- dijo Sakura al bajar del auto- esto es increíble- antes de que Sasuke bajara, ella ya había corrido hacia la entrada, él solo la persiguió.

-Sakura, deja de correr- dijo cuando pudo alcanzarla

-¿Quieres uno?- le enseño el algodón de azúcar rosa, ignorando su comentario anterior.

-Pero azul- le siguio el juego

-Machista – le saco la lengua- vamos a la pista

-Esperate, goma de masacar atómica

-Primero vamos a la montaña rusa, te divetiras

-Solo quieres que grite y me haga pipi en los pantalones

-En parte…- sonrio y la jalo hasta la fila

Asi estuvieron casi toda la, se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, a los carros chocones. Sasuke no podía creerlo, se sentía como un niño, aunque el tampoco tubo una buena infancia pero sentía que esa chica de cabello rosa, lo haría experimentar nuevas emociones.

Sakura se subio sola a las sillas voladoras, si alcanzo en la silla, ya que media como 1.63 y pesaba 47 kilos. A lo que Sasuke encontro razón para burlarse de ella. Tenia la estatura y peso de una adolescente.

-Ya nos subimos a todo, vamos a la pista de hielo- rogo Sakura

-Ok ok pero decirte que a veces hay mucha gente y no se puede patinar tranquilo-

-No importa- Sakura corrió, y se paro en la puerta leyendo un cartel

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto él

-Esta cerrado- parecía un niña a la que Santa Claus no le trajo su regalo de Navidad

-Ven- la tomo del brazo y entraron al local

No había completamente nadie.

-Bienvenido Señor Uchiha, la pista esta vacia como ordeno

-¿Rentaste la pista?

-Claro, quería que patinaras a gusto

-Esto no es una cita- le advirtió ella

-¿Entonces no quieres la pista para ti sola?

-Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez- acepto finalmente

Despues de ponerse todo el equipo, Sakura se tiro a la pista. A Sasuke le salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando vio que Sakura se caia varias veces. Asi que decio entrar.

-Dijiste que sabias patinar- le dijo ayudándola

-No, dije que iba a una pista en Russia, pero no que sabia patinar

-Hmp- le contesto y la tomo de la cintura-Ahora patina, no voy a dejar que te caigas- Aunque Sakura fue muy cuidadosa, al final cayo al piso llevándose a Sasuke con ella

-Lo siento, Señor Uchiha-dijo levantándose, ofreciéndole una manopara poder apoyarse, Sasuke tomo su mano y la jalo hacia el suelo.

-Me la debías- a lo que comenzó a reírse de él mismo, nunca se había caído, patinando él siempre era el mejor, pero por culpa de esa chica había sentido el dolor del hielo.

Sakura se contagio de su risa y terminaron los dos frios, caidos pero felices.

Él la llevo hasta su edificio y la dejo en la puerta.

-Gracias, fue un buen día a pesar de todo

-Lo se- respondio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Adios… ¬¬- se despidió y subio hasta su piso, al abrirse las puertas del elevador se encontró con su "hermano" mirando la televisión

-¿Sigues aquí?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá de a lado

-¿Dónde están tus "ya llegue"?

-"Ya llegue", estúpido hermano mayor ¬¬ y ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque rompí la ultima escultura de Deidara y no me deja regresar a menos que tu aceptes salir con él- respondio

-Jamas- le respondio rápidamente

-Lo se, por eso buscare otra forma- suspiro -¿y hay noticias sobre la hija de tu padre?

-Nada, Gaara no me ha llamado- le respondio mirando la televisión

-Mamá dice cuando iras a verla

-Pronto- le respondio seca

-Te ves rara, ¿paso algo hoy?- a lo que Sakura suspiro

-Creo que me encariñe con alguien que no debía encariñarme

-Ahh- respondio él sin ganas- en parte vine a verte por lo de mi polo

-Te prometo que te comprare otro

-Hablando de eso, tengo un favor que pedirte para saldar tu deuda…

SABADO

-No puedo creer que al final vine- se reprochaba Sakura, ya que se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios de aquel parque

-¡Sakura-san! Si vino- saludo Daichi con una enorme sonrisa

-Si ¬¬ y bien ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

-Mama y Papa siguen sin hablarse- le conto tomando asiento en el columpio de a lado

-Bueno entonces… ¿Cuál crees que sea el problema?

-Bueno no lo se, se que ellos no se llevan bien, pero creo que es porque a mama no le interesa el trabajo de papa.

-Eso es, entonces dile a tu mama que vaya a visitarlo a su trabajo, que le de una sorpresa y que lo saque de todo ese sofocante empleo. Veras como volverán a ser amigos, y después poco a poco volverá a florecer el amor.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Claro!... ¿Oye, no te parece raro? Quiero decir, que hablemos siendo completamente extraños

-Ese no es mi problema- dijo Daichi relajado- Ademas, tu eres la pedófila, ya que viniste aquí.

-Si seras…- le iba a reclamar Sakura hasta que una voz lo interrumpio

-¡Joven Daichi!

-Creo que ya es hora de irme, gracias por el consejo Sakura-san, hare todo lo que pueda- se despidió y se fue corriendo hacia una camioneta con lunas blindadas.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- se pregunto ya sola en el parque, la verdad es que era sábado y no tenia nada que hacer. Miro al frente y se encontró con el edificio donde trabajaba. Si lo veía bien, era enorme, ¿Cuántos pisos tendría? ¿16? ¿19?

¡Dios! Estaba tan aburrida que contaba los pisos de un edificio. Ni siquiera podía sacar a pasear a Nova porque Sasori se lo habia llevado a una doble cita con una rubia "candente" y su "hermosísima" perra pudle. Solo se lo presto como pago por ensuciar su polera favorita.

"Estupido Uchiha" lo maldijo en su mente, era su culpa que ahora estuviera aburrida.

-Sakura-chan

-Hola Naruto… y Señor Uchiha- saludo al rubio amigo de Sasuke y al pelinegro.

-Hmp hola Sakura

-¿Estas sola?- pregunto Naruto, tan listo como siempre ¬¬

-No, no estoy sola, estoy con mi gato imaginario, Nini

-¡Soy alérgico a los gatos!

-¡ES IMAGINARIO IDIOTA!- le grito Sasuke

-Shh, Teme, hay que seguirle la corriente a Sakura-chan, cualquier comentario nuestro, puede destruir su frágil sistema nervioso

-¡No me trates como a una loca Naruto!

-Como sea, Vamos a ir a un restaurante por que el teme esta hambriento y amenazo comerse mi brazo si no íbamos.

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió Sasuke- estabas tirado en mi escritorio y no me dejabas trabajar a menos que te llevara comer-

-Bien asi fue, pero yo conduciré

-¡Él restaurante queda a 2 cuadras!

-Em, chicos- trato de llamar la atención Sakura, porque se sentía ajena a la conversación.

-Eres un idiota

-Y tu un tarado

-No te importa tu empresa

-No tienes derecho a decir eso

-Paras dormido en la mía

-Es que tus sofas son taaan comodos

-Entonces comprate unos

-No me dejaste ser Vegueta cuando eramos niños

-Tu querias ser Goku

-Es porque no me darias ramen si no te dejaba ser Vegueta

-Igual, ibas a la cocina y te lo servias, vivias en mi casa ¬¬

-Solo te gustaba ser Vegueta porque te gustaba Bulma,

-Tu primera novia imaginaria se llamo Ramena

-Tu veías Sakura CardCaptor

-Tu solo hablas en los bonus

-Tarado

-Idiota

-¡Chicos! Podemos parar de este relleno de capitulo y volver a la historia.

-Cierto… Ibamos a ir a comer, ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

-Si por que no…

Caminaron las 2 cuadras, Naruto caminaba a lado de Sakura y dejando Sasuke atrás. El rubio hablaba animadamente con Sakura mientras que en la parte de atrás, Sasuke se quemaba en celos.

Sasuke se sentó SOLO al frente de Naruto y Sakura que seguían hablando muy animadamente.

-Bien ire a pedir la comida, déjame ver, es una hamburguesa, un burrito y para mi…

-Ramen- dijeron al unisono Sasuke y Sakura.

-Correcto- termino y se fue a pedir la comida

-¿Por qué coqueteas con Naruto?- le pregunto cuando Naruto ya no podía oírlo

-No estoy coqueteando y me parecen ridículos tus celos

-Por supuesto que estabas coqueteando, vi como te tocabas el cabello cuando le hablabas… el plan recuérdalo-

-No dije que lo haría

-Y si digo que amo tus ojos, ¿lo harías?

-Uchiha…

-Disculpa ¿me podias prestar el kétchup? – pidió un chico interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Si, aquí tienes- le entrego Sakura, y volvió a Sasuke, el chico que se notaba de unos 20 años se le quedo mirando por un rato, pero al notar la fulminante mirada de Sasuke, se fue.

-¿Por qué le coqueteabas al chico?

-No lo hice, además pareces una esposa celosa

-Apuesto que le hiciste ojitos, con esos bonitos ojos que te manejas- ella lo fulmino con la mirada- bien, entonces ¿Por qué Naruto puede decirte Sakura-chan y yo no?

-De acuerdo, ¿si te dejo decirme Sakura, terminaras con esto?

-¿Vas a decirme Sasuke?

-Si ¬¬

-De acuerdo- acepto feliz Sasuke, ya habia cumplido con su cometido.

-¿Cómo que no tienen Ramen?- escucharon gritar al rubio- Eso no puede ser, ¿Qué clase de restaurante es este?

-Solo vendemos comida rápida , si quería Ramen hubiera ido a una tienda de sopa- le contesto el cajero

-¡No le digas sopa al ramen!

-¿Va a pedir algo o no?

-Un menú infantil, por favor ^_^

Naruto regreso a la mesa con todos los pedidos. Comenzaron a comer los alimentos. Sin querer, Sakura se quedo observando a Sasuke comer, era tan refinado hasta para comer, se limpiaba esa bonita boca que tenia con la servilleta, descubria como lo miraba… ¡Descubrio que lo estaba mirando!

Desvio la mirada disimuladamente viendo a Naruto que comia su hamburguesa con papas fritas como un loco ensuciándose, no podía creer que tuvieran 30 años.

-Naruto tienes una mancha de comida en el rostro- le dijo Sakura

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

-Aquí- Sakura tomo una servilleta y maternalmente limpio la cara de Naruto.

Hasta que sintió la fría mirada de Sasuke sobre ellos. Dejo de limpiar a Naruto y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa.

-Sakura-chan ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-NO- respondio Sasuke levantándose bruscamente

-Le pregunte a Sakura, no a ti

-Yo tengo todo el derecho de responder esa pregunta, y con un rotundo ¿no?

-¿Por qué? ¬¬

-Por que este es un fanfic Comedia romántica y Sakura y yo somos los personajes principales, asi que obviamente quedaremos juntos

-¿Y entonces que soy yo?

-Tu eres un personaje secundario, una piedra en el camino que trata de separarnos.

-Sasuke cállate y Naruto lo siento, pero no se puede

-¡Es por que no soy el personaje principal!

-No, no es eso, es que… yo vine a Konoha para buscar a alguien y cuando lo encuentre me ire, por eso no quiero tener una relación, lo siento- dijo esto se levanto y salio del restaurante.

No podía creer que les habia contado eso, era su secreto pero con eso Naruto no le preguntaría mas y además se sacaría a Sasuke de encima. Cuando sintió un agarre en su brazo.

-Sasuke-

-Quiero que me cuentes, a quien estas buscando, yo puedo ayudarte-

-Sabes que si lo encuentro, me ire, y no voy a regresar

-Muy dramático ¿no crees?- le dedico una media sonrisa

-Supongo…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- le pregunto con mas confianza

-Eso suena bien, gracias

Caminaron unas 6 cuadras más hasta llegar al departamento de Sakura.

-¿Quieres subir?- le pregunto ella

-¿Estas segura? La ultima vez que que vine, no termino nada bien

-Solo si prometes no hacer nada raro, y nada de planes tontos

-Hey! mi plan no es tonto

-Claro que si, eres un hombre de 30 años que hace planes para conquistar a una chica

-No es cualquier chica- dijo serio

Sakura no sabia como estaba teniendo una conversación normal con Sasuke, y él… él seguía su plan aunque ella no supiera NADA.

-Pasa

-Con permiso… ¿y Nova?- pregunto

-Con Sasori- grito desde la cocina

-Ya veo… te ayudo con eso- dijo arrebatándole la bandeja de la mano donde traía los tés y los pasteles.

-Gracias

-Se ve muy bien, pero tengo que decirte que no me gusta lo dulce, lo siento- se disculpo Sasuke cuando ya estaban sentados en la sala

-Oh, no lo sabia, ¿puedo prepararte algo? si quieres…

-Pero tu si me gustas- le respondió mirándola a los ojos fijamente

-Sasuke ya lo hemos hablado

-No me importa, no me importa si después te vas, yo te seguire, porque me gustas…

-Sasuke…

-Me gustaste desde la primera ves que te vi, porque sabia que eras especial, que eras la chica mas hermosa que habia visto, que no quería dejarte ir.

-¿Lo ves? Solo es un gusto

-No es solo eso, amo tu forma maternal de ver las cosas, tu mal carácter, tu lado bueno y gracioso, tu lado infantil, no se porque quiero estar a tu lado, quiero estarlo y ya- concluyo muy cerca de los labios de Sakura- y esto no es un plan- susurro antes de besarla, Sakura lo pensó un poco pero luego correspondio.

Sasuke mordio ligeramente su labio pidiendo el total ingreso, a lo que Sakura acepto. Puso una mano en su cintura y otra en la nuca de ella para intensificar el beso, mientras que Sakura ponía las manos en su pecho.

-Jeje, Sasuke me haces cosquillas

-No lo hago- le respondio separándose suavemente

-Ah! Es mi celular- dijo sacándolo su celular de su bolsillo- ¿Hola? ¡Gaara! Estaba esperando que llamaras, si, de acuerdo voy para allá- corto- lo siento, tengo que irme- agarro su abrigo

-Hmp, Me dejas por el tal Gaara

-No es asi… Gaara es…

-¿Es él motivo por el que no hay relacion?

-No hables de lo que no sabes- se comenzaba a molestar

-Llegue- grito Sasori abriendo la puerta

-¡LARGATE SASORI!- grito y Sasori rápidamente agarro a Nova nuevamente y cerro la puerta. Sabia que era mejor irse, en lugar de enfrentar la ira de su hermana.

-Eres un estúpido celoso

-No me llames asi, soy tu jefe

-Y yo soy la jefe de Gaara- le respondio ella

-¿Qué?

-Gaara es el detective que contrate para buscar a la persona…

Sasuke solo podía afirmar que tenia escrito estúpido por todas partes.


	4. Llego la bruja

Llego la bruja

-Gaara es el detective que contrate para buscar a la persona que estoy buscando, Sasuke

-Ah…- Sasuke desvio la mirada- entonces… ¿seguimos en lo que estabamos?- pregunto picaro

-Adios Sasuke ¬¬

-Pe-pero no puedes culparme, tu, como la chica bonita y todo eso ¡atraes demasiado la atención! en un solo capitulo hice 3 escenas de celos, Sakura, por favor, dame una oportunidad… solo una.

-No- respondio firme- además tengo que salir- tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta

-Pero tú me respondiste… el beso- la había acorralado ahora como lo explicaba, ¡ni ella sabia!

-Sal del apartamento, Sasuke- él salio y la pelirosa detrás, en un rincón oscuro estaban Sasori y Nova, cuando Sasuke recibio un mensaje, lo leyó y se dirigio a ella

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana y hablaremos de esto, mas tranquilos- se despidió y camino por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la salida

-Hmp- dijo ella

-vaya carácter que tiene tu hombre, Hermanita, pero no te preocupes les dare mi bendición

-¿Quién te pidió tu estúpida bendición?

-Entonces… ¿estas aceptando que si es tu hombre? Mi hermanita esta creciendo, Oh! Una lagrima…- dijo dramatizando su hermano mayor

-Sa-so-ri…- Sakura ardia en llamas por la furia de querer matar a su hermano

-Ok, me callo -.- que carácter *3*

-¡¿Carácter?!- grito ofendida- Además, dime ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que te devolverías a la casa de Deidara, eso te pasa por actuar como un niño, madura un poco ¿quieres?, además tu cabello- lo señalo- ¿no es hora ya de hacerte un corte de adulto? Llevas el mismo corte desde la universidad, ¿No estabas trabajando en un espectáculo de títeres que es para el siguiente fin de semana?, Siempre dejas tirada tu ropa por todas partes, nunca tiendes tu cama, usaste mi capillo de dientes…

-Espera espera- la detuvo- yo no use tu cepillo de dientes, lo use en Nova ^^

-¡LARGATE SASORI!

-Pero ya estoy afuera TT_TT

.

.

En la oficina de Gaara…

-Siento haberle pedido que vinera a altas horas de la noche, Haruno-san- dijo Gaara sentadose en su escritorio

-Por favor, llamame Sakura, no me gustan las formalidades, además me sacaste de algo que seria una gran incomodidad…y bien ¿para que soy buena?

-He estado investigando a la mujer de la carta

-¿Y que tienes hasta ahora?- pregunto rapidamente

-Espérese, Rayos, que impaciente- se quejo

-Lo siento- dijo apenada

-Jaja no imprta, lo dije de broma- le sonrio, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Gaara era lindo con su cabello rojo y sus ojos aguamarina, tenia 26 años, la primera vez que converso con él, se sintió tranquila, era gracioso, caballeroso y misterioso, si se enamorara de alguien, seria de él, no del idiota de Sasuke que la deja con las ganas, digo no es que ella tuviera ganas pero si quería un trozo de pastel del cuerpo de Sasuke, digo quien no, ¡¿pero que estaba diciendo?!

-¿Pastel?

-¿¡Lo dije en voz alta!?- se levanto bruscamente y se sonrojo a sobremanera

-Espere… ¿de que esta hablando?

-De nada, de nada…

- Seguimos…- suspiro mirando la pantalla del computador- De acuerdo la señora Inoichi de la que usted me hablaba, se apellidaba Yama…

-¿Yama..

-Yamaguchi

-Ah bueno, Entonces solo tengo que buscar a una señora Inoichi Yamaguchi

-Ese es él problema, al parecer ese nombre salio de viaje a Roma hace 15 años y no se sabe si volvió… intentare averiguar mas sobre él tema, disculpe la poca información

-No, nada que ver, es excelente, solo en dos días conseguiste bastante información

-Muchas gracias

-Ya es hora de que me vaya, mi estúpido hermano debe estar durmiendo en mi alfombra- emitio una pequeña risa- si consigues algo, llamame

-Claro, ¿quiere que la lleve a casa?

-No te preocupes, tomare un taxi al otro lado de la calle, Adios Gaara- cerro la puerta, Gaara la observo por la ventana tomar su taxi, le gustaba su cabello rosa, y sus ojos jade hacían conexión con los verde agua de él. La había seguido, eso si le encantaba espiar a sus clientes, típico de un detective, ella estaba con un rubio muy infantil y con un pelinegro, habían ido a un restaurant de comida rápida, él como buen detective se puso una peluca negra y pudo sentir muy bien el interés de ese pelinegro por la chica.

-Asi que… Sasuke ¿eh?- se pregunto él mismo, ya solo

.

.

Al dia siguiente…

-Buenos días, Señor Uchiha- entro cautelosa a la oficina

-Buenos días, Sakura- Saludo sonriente Sasuke

-Wao…. Un Deja vu*- entro y se sento en los sillones que raramente no estaba ocupado por Naruto- ¿Y el rubio?- pregunto

-Aun sigue deprimido por lo que paso ayer, es la primera vez que una chica lo rechaza, era uno de los mas populares en la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad… Me invito a comer helado y ver "un litro de lagrimas"**

-Pobre, debería llamarlo

-Hazlo fuera de tu horario de trabajo- dijo seriamente

-Como pensé aun sigues molesto ^^u

-Claro que no, pero hay mucho trabajo por hacer

-Entonces empecemos- dijo decidida- tengo hoy la energía de 10 hombres montando llamas

-De acuerdo, ve al despacho de Shikamaru y que te firme estos papeles- Sakura salio volando de la oficina a tomar él ascensor.

.

.

-¡Sakura, lleva estos papeles a Zetsu!

.

-¡Sakura, lleva los papeles a Danzo!

.

-¡Sakura, mas papeles!

.

-¡Papeles… digo Sakura!

.

-¡Llama al Idiota de Naruto dile que quiero mi DVD de tierra de osos!

.

-Alo, si, Naruto, Soy Sakura, ¡Deja de llorar! Necesito que… no, no voy a reconsiderarlo… ¡No! No me pases con tu madre… ¿Qué?... esq… Buenos días, Señora Mikoto, si, yo soy la rompecorazones de su hijo… TT_TT

.

-¡Sakura mi café de medio dia!

.

-¿No te da ganas de besarme, Sakura?

-¡NO! Ahora dame mi almuerzo

-Ten ¬¬

.

-¿Terminaste Sakura-chan?- le pregunto Hinata, que veía a la pelirrosa arrastrarse hasta su escritorio

-No creo, hoy Sasuke promete sacarme hasta la ultima gota de sudor

-Suerte- le deseo antes de que Sakura abriera la puerta de la oficina del Uchiha. Se sorprendio no encontrarlo en su silla. Dio un respingo cuando sintió como la puerta cerraba sola detrás de ella.

-Esto lo he visto en películas de terror, mejor que muera el guapo que se quiere tirar a todas que la mojigata pelirrosa- se dio la vuelta para salir y se encontró con Sasuke apoyado en la puerta con la camisa blanca abierta, mostrando todos los pectorales.

-¿Estas cansada Sakura?- aseguro el pestillo de la puerta- ¿quieres descansar? Yo te puedo ayudar en eso- uso su voz ronca comenzándose a acercar a ella

-¿q-que haces?

-Creo que todos los lectores saben lo que hago- la acorralo entre el escritorio y su cuerpo

-No hagas eso, alguien puede entrar y…

-La puerta esta cerrada, ton-ta- poso su labios en los de ella, comenzó con beso suave, volviéndose mas demandante, él le mordio el labio y ella gimio, a lo que Sasuke aprovecho y metio su lengua dento de su boca. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

Sasuke la observo, tenia la boca semiabierta, respiraba agitadamente y tenia las mejillas sonrosadas. Al verla nada más se puso duro. La tomo de la cintura y la sento en el escritorio. Continuo besándola fuertemente mientras le desabotonaba la blusa.

-Sasuke… no… alguien...- dijo en medio del beso

-Shh- la callo y siguió besándola, ella ya no podía resistir, él era demasiado bueno besando, se había mojado en un segundo. La poca dignidad que le quedaba y su fuerza de voluntad se habían ido al carajo.

Él termino de desbotonar la blusa y la tiro en alguna parte de la oficina, prosiguió secándole el sostén azul, vio los senos de Sakura eran perfectos, alcanzaban en sus manos, otra señal ella estaba hecha para él. Metio uno a su boca suvemente. Sakura tiro su cabeza para atrás.

-Sasuke…Ah!- gimio cuando él mordio su pezón, masajeaba el otro con su otra mano, termino con uno y prosiguió al otro

-¿Te gusta?- pegunto mientras metia su mano dentro de su pantalón, haciendo un lado sus bragas, comenzó a acariciar su pequeño botón

-Mm… Sasuke- cruzo los pies, mientras él seguía haciendo "lo suyo"- ¡Sasuke!- gimio cuando sintió un dedo dentro de ella, lo abrazo, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda- Sasuke, Sasuke, sasuke, Ahhh! – puso otro dedo, Sakura estaba completamente mojada, ya estaba lista para "su super amigo"

-Sasuke, está en la recepción- se escucho la voz de Hinata en el parlante- Ten ten la esta entreteniendo, no puedes salir, ya le dijeron que estabas aquí… ¿Sasuke?

-…

-Siempre arruina todo- susurro, Sakura se volvió a poner el brasier, mientra él recogio la blusa y también se la coloco cuidadosamente, cerrando cada boto- lo siento, siempre nos arruinan el momento- Sakura no podía articular palabra, iba a hacerlo ¡en una oficina! y encima se dejo caer tan facil, Sasuke era un hombre irresistible, si, pero que casi no conocia, hace 2 semanas ya lo habria pateado en partes nobles, pero esta vez no ¿Dónde estaba su moral?- ¿Fui muy rudo?- pregunto desesperado al ver que Sakura se quedaba muda

-No, es solo que… yo… estoy avergonzada de mi misma- subio sus piernas al escritorio, agarro sus piernas escondiendo su cabeza en ellas.

-Eres linda sonrojada- le dijo levantando la cabeza, ella seguía roja de lo que acababa de suceder, le planto un rápido pero dulce beso y se arreglo la camisa- entonces lo preguntare formalmente, Sakura Haruno ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-…- No respondia seguía mirándolo atontada ¡Ella seguía encima de su escritorio! Se bajo con cuidado

-¿Sakura?

-Yo… no se… Sasuke…- sono su celular- Es Gaara, debo contestar, puede ser importante- dijo caminando hacia la puerta hasta que la mano de sasuke la detuvo

-Te dije que yo puedo ayudarte, solo tienes que pedírmelo

- Gracias, pero lo hare sola- se solto suavemente

- Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Dejame contestar y regreso

-Antes…- de nuevo la detuvo- este "Gaara" ¿es feo?

-Sasuke ¬¬ no te portes como niño, voy a contestar- y salio de la oficina

Sasuke suspiro- espera, si salio de la oficina, puede encontrársela y ella es capaz de decirle cualquier cosa- se dijo a si mismo- Sakura- grito afuera de la oficina, sin éxito ya que no se encontraba allí ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

.

.

-¿Me llamaste para decirme que encontraste a mi amigo el rubio llorando en una tienda de mangas?

-Es que vine a comprar un par para mi hermana y lo encontré el pasillo de shounen tirado en el suelo llorando, no se quería levantar asi que te llame- respondio Gaara desde la otra linea

-Dejalo allí se le va a pasar, tiene 30 años debe saber cuidarse solo

-¿Tiene 30 años? Como pidió un menú infantil pensé que tenia menos

-Es un inmaduro ¬¬ espera… ¿cómo sabes que es mi amigo y que pidió un menú infantil? ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

-Casualmente pasaba por allí

-¿Y por que no te vi?- le interrogo

-Usaba una peluca negra- respondio simplemente

-!Obviamente estabas espiando!- le casi grito- No importa, solo deja de hacerlo, mira… debo trabajar, si sabes algo sobre la señora Inoichi, llamame, y a Naruto solo déjalo allí, si quieres ser buena persona, tirale agua, pero si quieres que te ame, preparale Ramen, adiós Gaara- colgó el celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo

Entro al ascensor y después que ella, entro una rubia despampanante, su cabello era largo y sus ojos azul cielo, era alta y delgada, pero muy bien dotada, Sakura no pudo evitar que sus cachetes se le inflaran, sentía envidia, de la sana claro.

-Cabello rosa y ojos verdes- le dijo la rubia- tu debes ser Sakura Haruno ¿no?- su voz era de lo mas hermosa y suave- la asistente de Sasuke- le sonrio

-Ah! Si! Mucho gusto- se inclino un poco- ¿usted... quien es?

-Soy Ino Yamanaka, la ESPOSA de Sasuke- le respondio

"_**ES-PO-SA"**_

¡¿Sasuke tenia esposa?!

-Ups, parece que no lo sabias- sonrio nuevamente- veo que eres bonita y adorable ¿Qué edad tienes?

-24- respondio instantáneamente

-Una mocosa- ¿Qué dijo?- entonces por tu bien, será mejor que no te acerques a mi ESPOSO…

"**¿Que carajos?"**

.

.

Bonus

Naruto después de terminarse los 3 envases de helado que había en su refrigerador y ver 4 peliculas corta venas, decidio salir para relajarse por el centro.

-Deberia estar trabajando- se dijo a el mismo- Jamas me repondré de eso, yo… ¡una tienda de mangas!- entro rápidamente al local- Aver shounen, shounen…- comenzó a buscar un manga de peleas de acción, cosas de hombres, hasta que vio uno que le intereso- "Naruto Shippuden" ¡se llama como yo! Veamos la sinopsis, umm…- leyó cuidadosamente- Naruto es un niño que quiere ser el mejor ninja y convertirse en el Hokage de su aldea, él con sus compañeros de equipo Sasuke, ¡Wao, se llama igual que el teme! Y Sakura… ¡se llama igual que ella! Este manga es tan increíble…- "Seguramente Sakura se enamora del personaje principal" pensó- Naruto esta enamorado de Sakura, pero ella solo puedo pensar en su arrogante compañero Sasuke… -silencio- NOOOOO! TT_TT tanto en el manga como en la vida real no estamos juntos !¿que es lo que pasa con estos autores?- se tiro al suelo y empezó a sollozar cómicamente.

-Oh! Eres el rubio amigo de Sakura- escucho una voz que venia de un pelirrojo desconocido para él- oye levántate…- le dijo

-No quiero

-Levantate o llamare a Sakura

-Has lo que quieras, ya no hay razón para vivir

El pelirrojo abrió su celular, y empezó a marcar- Hola, Sakura, soy Gaara, me encontré a un rubio, creo que es tu amigo…

-Espera… ¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunto desconcertado- ¿y por qué me tiras agua?

-Porque soy una buena persona, eso dijo Sakura

-Sakura-chan ¿Por qué me odias? TT_TT

.

.

Deja vu: es una palabra en francés, que significa que algo ya has vivido antes o te parece conocido

Un litro de lagrimas: es un Dorama muy dramático.

.

.

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus lecturas, me hacen feliz.

Estoy escribiendo otro fanfic, bueno son 2 y no se cual publicar.

-Secreto de familia- es un fanfic incesto sasusaku.

-Mi joven problema- A Sakura le gusta Sasuke, pero hay un problema, él le lleva 17 años.

¿No se ustedes que opinan?

Gracias por leer, chuaaaa!


	5. Ino por aqui, Ino por alla

Ino por aquí Ino por alla

-Una mocosa- ¿Qué dijo?- entonces por tu bien, será mejor que no te acerques a mi ESPOSO…

-Espere ¿Qué esta diciendo?

-Escucha, se que Sasuke te contrato porque eres bonita pero pareces algo hueca, asi que hablare despacio, Sasuke solo juega contigo, por esa razón NO TE ACERQUES A MI ESPOSO- le hablo como idiota, asi nadie le hablaba a Sakura Haruno, no señor…

-Escucha pe…- fue interrumpida por las puertas del ascensor abriéndose, donde vio a Sasuke con la boca abierta- …rra

-¿Ya se conocieron?- pregunto con cautela el Uchiha, las dos mujeres salieron del elevador

-Si- sonrio sádicamente la pelirrosa- y Señor Uchiha…

-Ay no- susurro Sasuke

-Espero que nuestra relación solo sea profesional, es mas- sonrio mas falsamente- tendrá mis papeles de renuncia en su escritorio mañana en la mañana

-Espera Sakura- ella volteo a mirarlo pero él fue detenido por la mano de la rubia en su brazo

-Tenemos que hablar, hay un problema, Sasuke- Ino lo jalo del brazo, entrando en su oficina

-¿Lo ve, Señor Uchiha? Su esposa necesita su atención- dijo la pelirrosa mientras que él era arrastado por Ino

-¡¿Esposa?!- grito antes de que Ino cerrara la puerta de la oficina

-¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?- pregunto Hinata que estuvo presenciando toda la escena

-Si, estoy… bien, Hinata- miro a la pelinegra y le sonrio- Me voy a casa, tengo una carta de renuncia que redactar- tomo sus cosas de su casillero y se fue, cuando llego al primer piso pudo distinguir una cabellera roja.

-Gaara- llamo al pelirrojo que estaba en la recepción

-¿Conoces a este lindo pelirrojo, Sakura?- le pregunto Tente que al parecer estaba muy concentrada en el rostro de su detective

-Si te gustan los pelirrojos y tienes una habitación libre, ten- le paso un papel- es el numero de mi hermano, es tuyo todas las noches, solo sácalo de mi casa

-Es un trato- sonrio la castaña

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a Gaara

-No investigo a Uchiha, si es lo que piensas- Sakura no pudo soportar mas y se tiro a abrazarlo- ¿q-que hace, Sakura?

-¿Puedo decir que eres una amigo?- le pregunto la pelirrosa, que seguía abrazándolo

-C-claro- no sabia a donde quería llegar

-Entonces… vamos a mi casa- le susurro, a lo que el pelirrojo se tenso

.

.

Cuando me dijo "vamos a mi casa" no me imginaba esto- pensó Gaara al ver a la pelirrosa sentada al lado suyo viendo un especial del rey león

-Amo esta película- dijo apagando la televisión y volviendo a tomar asiento- Bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo se- él pelirrojo tuvo una idea, paso su mano por el hombro de Sakura- dime tu- le ronroneo al oído, al sentir el "abrazo de Gaara", los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué- que sucede?- pregunto preocupado

-Odio… odio que me haya engañado- sollozo- Sasuke Uchiha, eres un idiota- grito- primero me ilusiona, luego me hace "eso"- ¿eso? Pensó Gaara- y luego aparece su esposa, me… me siento tan estúpida- lloro mas fuerte, Gaara solo atino a abrazarla, "maldito Uchiha"

-Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo- susurro el pelirrojo

Un rato después, Sakura ya se encontraba dormida en los brazos del No Sabaku, mientras él le sacaba los mechones que caian por su cara. Se habia desbrochado los primero botones de su camisa, sentía mucho calor de tener a Sakura pegada a él aunque no le molestaba.

A Gaara le encantaban las cosas exóticas, y esa chica era completamente lo que él buscaba, ¿Dónde mas encontraría a una pelirrosa con ojos jade? Él sabia sus gustos y sus pasatiempos, por algo la habia investigado, sabia que si lo conocía, podía saber que tenían muchas cosas en común, solo quería… pasar mas tiempo con ella. Acerco su cara a la de ella, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, él timbre sono arruinando el preciado momento de Gaara, quien maldijo en voz baja, miro a la pelirrosa, esperando que el ruido no la haya despertado.

Acomodo a Sakura en el sofá, asegurando que no se cayera y se levanto a abrir la puerta.

Despues de tener una charla, con "la bruja" la cual era estresante, se dirigio rápidamente al departamento de Sakura, tenia que explicarle como eran las cosas. Compro un ramo de flores y estaba en la puerta de la pelirrosa.

Al abrir la puerta se llevo la gran sorpresa de encontrarse a un pelirrojo con la camisa mal puesta en el de partamento de Sakura. ¡Con la camisa mal puesta!

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad?- pregunto con arrogancia el pelirrojo

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Gaara, el "novio" de Sakura- Sasuke se sorprendio, pero parecio pensarlo un poco y recordó.

-Claro que no, eres el estúpido detective bueno para nada que Sakura contrato- lo insulto- quiero hablar con ella- intento entrar pero el pelirrojo no tenia intenciones de dejarlo- quítate- le ordeno

-Eres un imbécil por coquetear con ella y hacerle "eso"- Gaara no sabia a que se referia pero Sasuke si, entonces tenían tanta confianza que le conto "eso"- teniendo esposa, imbécil… no dejare que la lastimes

-¿Acaso te importa?- Sasuke estaba furioso y Gaara no menos que él.

-Si- respondio altanero, el pelinegro no soporto mas y le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le reclamo

-No lo se, en las películas lo hacen- respondio con simpleza pero con su típica sonrisa de lado, Gaara le pateo las piernas haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué haras ahora, a-bue-lo?- Gaara se sento encima de él y le propinaba varios puñetazos en la cara, el Uchiha logro zafarse quedando él ahora encima del pelirrojo.

Sakura comenzaba a despertarse por causa del ruido en su casa, mierda no la dejaba dormir. Abrio los ojos y se encontró con Sasuke y Gaara, quienes la miraron cuando se levanto, el pelinegro estaba encima del pelirrojo, agarrándolo de la camisa y con una mano apunto de propinarle otro puñetazo.

-¿Sasuke que haces aquí?- pregunto bostezando y desperezándose- ¡Sasuke, ¿Qué le haces a Gaara?!- grito cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera situacion

-Él empezó- se defendió el Uchiha levantándose de encima, Sakura se acerco a ayudar al pelirrojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo

-No quiero hablar, vete, Gaara ¿estas bien?- le pregunto al pelirrojo

-Tenemos que hablar

-No hay nada de que hablar, me engañaste, me mentiste, jugaste conmigo, te dije que no quería, te di un poco de mi confianza y al final tenias esposa, pendejo- le reclamo

-¿Y él?- pregunto el Uchiha señalando al pelirrojo

-Él… ¿Qué?

-¡Gaara si es guapo!

-Por favor, no seas gay

-Y encima estaba en tu casa, ¡solos! ¿Dónde carajos esta Sasori cuando lo necesitan?

-¡Largate con tu esposa!

-¡No tengo esposa!

-¡¿Y quien era ella?!

-¡Era mi ex-posa!

-…

-…

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender la pelirrosa

-Ino es mi ex esposa… estamos divorciados hace 4 años- cerro la puerta y se sento en el sillón

-Voy a preparar café- dijo Gaara, quien se sentía fuera de la conversación, yéndose hacia la cocina

-¡No actúes como si fuera tu casa, confianzudo!- le grito Sasuke

-Señor Uchiha…- lo llamo Sakura

-Sasuke- corrigio

-Yo creo que actue mal, no debi gritarle, fui muy al extremo y no pedi explicaciones- se disculpo

-Cierto, fue tu culpa- le dijo como juego

-Pero no fue mi culpa- corrigió molesta- fue tu culpa por no decirme de la ex esposa

-¿Y que hay del pelirrojo?

-No hagas una escena de celos ahora

-Hmp- sonrio- Entonces, la pregunta que te hice en la tarde…

-De acuerdo…- respondio ella sonrojada

-De acuerdo ¿Qué?- levanto una ceja

-Si, si voy a salir contigo- dijo al fin, Sasuke le planto un suave beso- no-no es como si te quisiera, digo tu sientes que te gusto y yo quiero que me dejes de molestar y… yo- se removia nerviosa, Sasuke sonrio, era tan linda y tan tsundere.

Gaara volvia a la sala con una bandeja con tres tasas de café, las dejo en la mesita de centro.

-Escucha pelirrojo detective inútil, Sakura y yo estamos saliendo, asi que no quiero ni que la mires- lo amenazo Sasuke

-¿Entonces no puedo hacer esto?- beso a Sakura en una mejilla, la cual se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba

-¡Te voy a matar!- gritaba Sasuke mientras perseguia al pelirrojo

-¡No se comporten como niños!- trato de detenerlos

-Sakura, ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?- le pregunto Sasuke

-No-no lo estoy- desvio la mirada

-Claro que lo estas

-Es que es lo que un beso mío provoca- molesto el pelirrojo

-¡Ahora si te mato! – y volvieron a correr

30 minutos mas tarde…

-¿No quieres que me quede a dormir?- le pregunto Sasuke a Sakura

-No ¬¬- Gaara ya se habia ido y trataba de botar al Uchiha de su casa

-Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo- le planto un beso, le guiño el ojo, tomo el ascensor y "Adios"

Sakura cerro la puerta y sonrio, se sentía feliz, tal vez estar con él Uchiha era lo que necesitaba para darle un poco de color a su vida, pero ese sueño acabaría muy pronto.

-En parte es cierto- se dijo ella misma- ¿Dónde carajos estará Sasori?

.

.

Gaara ya se encontaba en casa, habia llegado furioso, el estúpido Uchiha arruinando todo, no tenia contado de que apareciera a esas horas de la noche.

-Tsk, se me adelantaron… pero prepárate Sasuke Uchiha, esta… es la guerra- se dijo él mismo antes de dormir

.

.

BONUS

-Hola Hinata-chan- saludo el rubio a la pelinegra- ¿Esta Sakura?

-No, fue a su casa a escribir sus papeles de renuncia

-¿Qué?- grito Naruto- ¿Y Sasuke?

-Fue a perseguirla -.-

-Entonces no hay nadie con quien conversar- recostó su cabeza en el escritorio de su amiga de la infancia

-¿Naruto?- escucho que lo llamaban

-Ay no- susurro con la piel de gallina, volteo el cuello- Ino, ¿Cómo estas? preciosa

-Muy bien, primo ¿Estas ocupado?

-Si- respondio automáticamente el rubio- la verdad estoy muy interesado en Hinata y me estas arruinando el ligue- la pelinegra continuo haciendo sus cosas, ella ya sabia como era el Uzumaki

-Bien, entonces vamos por un café- lo tomo de la oreja arrastrándolo con ella

-¡Hinata-chan ayudameeee!-gritaba el rubio

.

.

Con Sasori…

-Si Sakura no me deja dormir en su casa, yo me llevare a su perro- decía el pelirrojo sentado en su sofá con Nova al lado. Deidara entro a la casa y no se sorprendio al ver a su mejor amigo.

-Ya me preguntaba yo cuando volverías- sonrio tomando asiento en el otro sofá

-¿Me hubieras dejado volver? – le pregunto esperanzado Sasori

-Imbecil, la casa es tuya ¬¬, hace 9 años que la compraste

-Ah! Es cierto, jeje no lo recordaba- se rio- Entonces ¡Largo de mi casa! – le grito a su rubio amigo

-Bien, entonces, tu te cocinaras, lavaras tu ropa, ordenaras tu cuarto y haras la limpieza semanal

-Pensándolo bien, mejor quédate… me muero de sueño, voy a dormir

-¿Y esto?- pregunto el rubio refiriéndose al perro

-Sacalo a hacer sus necesidades y… lleva una bolsa grande- le grito desde su habitación

-Mierda ¬¬- sintió vibrar el teléfono de Sasori sobre el sofá, lo tomo y contesto la llamada- ¿Hola?

-Hola soy Ten ten… ¿Eres Sasori?- respondio la voz femenina al otro lado

-No, soy su amigo

-¿Y Sasori?

-Esta dormido- la chica suspiro

-¿quieres que le de un encargo?

-Es que pensaba que podía venir a dormir a mi departamento

-¿Puedo ir a dormir yo?- pregunto con gracia el rubio

-No lo se… ¿estas bueno?

-Yo creo… me ejercito a diario

-Entonces bien

-No creo que sea correcto… -miro al perro- ¿Tienes perro?

-Emm… no- contesto confusa

-Dime donde vives y voy para alla…- dijo deseperado, no tendría que limpiar las gracias de un perro

.

.

Habian pasado casi un mes, la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke iba… bien. Hasta Sakura podía decir que muy bien. En la empresa ya la conocían como la novia del jefe. Pero asi como la relación con Sasuke habia mejorado, la amistad con Gaara también, tanto asi que este venia a la casa de la pelirrosa cunado quería, a Sakura le agradaba su compañía, ya que no tenia muchos amigos aun, pero a Sasuke no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Sakura le dijo a Gaara que detuviera la investigación de su hermana por un tiempo y que no le dijera a Sasuke. No quería que el supiera que quería pasar un poco mas de tiempo con él.

A Naruto le cayo bomba la noticia, diciendo que se volveria el papel antagonico de este fanfic, aunque luego de varios dibujos explicando la historia, pudo aceptarla relación… bueno casi.

Y para Ino…

-Te arrepentiras por haberme engañado Sasuke Uchiha- dijo antes de salir de la oficina hecha una furia.

Sakura se encontaba tomando un café con Gaara, cerca de la empresa.

-¿Eso dijo?- pregunto Gaara

-Si, y luego azoto la puerta, esa mujer tiene un problema- respondio Sakura tomando un sorbo de su cafe

-¿y Como lo tomo tu hermano?

-Aun no se lo he dicho pero seguro le hara miles de preguntas

-Igual ya no eres una niña, aunque sales con un hombre 6 años mayor que tu…

-¿Y eso? ¿estas celoso?- pregunto como broma

-Claro, por culpa de él se me escapo una clienta

-Seguire con la investigación solo dame tiempo

-Para estar con el Uchiha- la molesto

-Callate- le grito sonrojada

.

.

Habia pasado exactamente un mes, Sasuke habia invitado a Sakura a un elegante restaurant que en serio ponía incomoda a la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto curioso el pelinegro

-No lo se, aquí las personas son tan…- miro a un par de señora que la miraban y cuchichiaban- …malas y nada reales. Como esa chica ¿la vez?- señalo disimuladamente a una rubia- pareciera que tuviera 30 años pero de seguro tiene casi 60 y su piel debería colgarle.

Sasuke se rio de la forma como pensaba, era tan infantil, llego el mesero, pidieron la comida y se las trajeron, obviamente.

-No lo entiendo, tu padre parece que dejo mucho dinero, ¿no vivias en estos círculos sociales?

-Cuando era pequeña, mi padre me saco del país para viajar por casi todo Europa y Australia, en parte, nunca le perdonare que me haya alejado de mi madre…

-¿La tumba de tu madre?- trato de entender Sasuke, ya que recordaba lo que le habia contado Sakura unas semanas atrás

-Si, la tumba… de mi madre, volviendo al tema, no permanecía mucho tiempo en ningún lugar, mi primer novio me duro 4 dias y era Italiano- menciono con gracia

-Mi primera novia fue Ten ten- le conto recordando el Uchiha

-¿Ten ten Ama? ¿La recepcionista?- dijo sorprendida

-Somos amigos de la infancia, ella es un año menor que yo, asi que fuimos novios, pero no duramos mucho

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa

-Ella se enamoro del primo de Hinata, Neji y terminamos, en parte me sirvió para darme cuenta que solo la quería como una amiga. Ellos estuvieron en amores por mucho tiempo, hasta que como a los 18 años, oficialmente fueron novios.

-¿Y que paso? ¿No funciono tampoco?- recordó que Ten ten estaba saliendo con el mejor amigo de su hermano esta ultima semana

-Él padre de Neji enfermo gravemente y… la empresa Hyuga caería en bancarrota si Neji no contraía matrimonio con la hija de una empresa aliada. Tenia que hacer lo mejor para su familia, él se fue a España, Ten ten quedo destrosada, se que dice que no le importa y sale con muchos hombres, pero yo se que aun no lo ha olvidado… a veces me preocupa que no pueda rehacer su vida.

-Cielos, que complicada historia- bebio un sorbo de su vino- a veces… no existen los finales felices

-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Como seria tu vida perfecta? ¿Tendria final feliz?

-La verdad nunca me imagine casada, cuando era joven siempre le tuve miedo a las relaciones serias, los hombres no me parecían nada honestos…

-Hmp… pues yo hare que cambies de opinión- se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta arrodillarse a lado de ella- Hare que me ames- la miro a los ojos con cierto brillo especial y la beso.

.

.

Como en las películas entraron besándose al departamento de Sakura, mientras se besaban él se saco el saco y el de ella. Caminaron un poco mas a tropezones, antes de llegar a la habitación, el pelinegro aprovecho para quitarle el elegante vestido negro, dejándola en ropa interior, la tomo en brazos e ingreso a la habitación con ella.

Delicadamente la acostó en cama, se posiciono encima de ella, la beso dulcemente en los labios pasando a su cuello y después a su escote. Desabrocho el molesto sostén, lo que le dio paso a besar y lamer sus pechos, Sakura emitia pequeños gemidos y trataba de desbotonar la camisa de Sasuke con sus manos temblorosas.

-Umm- gimio cuando el pelinegro mordio su pezón

-No te retengas, gime todo lo que quieras- le dijo sensualmente al oído

-¡Sasuke!

-Eso es, amor, di mi nombre- bajo lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva por el vientre plano de la pelirrosa donde se deshizo de su bragas. Volvió a besarla mientras con una mano, acariciaba su pequeño y sensible botón. Sakura se arqueo al sentir uno de los dedos de Sasuke en su interior. Al darse cuenta que ya estaba preparada, Sasuke se saco lo que le quedaba de ropa, dejando a la vista su erecto y gran miembro, Sakura temblo un poco, esa cosa no entraría en ella.

Sasuke se posiciono entre las piernas de Sakura, tomo su miembro y lo posiciono en su entrada. Subio para darle un beso mientras se introdujo rápidamente, después acomodarse un rato, Sakura empezó a mover las caderas, a lo que él empezó las estocadas lentas y pausados y luego subio el ritmo a unas mas rapidas y desenfrenadas, la chica clavo sus uñas en la espalda del Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke!- gimio al sentir el orgasmo

Unas cuantas estocadas mas y Sasuke también llego a la cima, gimiendo el nombre de la pelirrosa. Se dejo caer a su lado cubriéndolos con la frazada.

-Fue increíble- dijo Sasuke

-Si, lo fue

-Sakura

-Dime

-¿no eras virgen?- pregunto haciendo un infantil puchero

-Por favor Sasuke, tengo 24 años, era obvio ¿no? No te pongas asi

-No solo que me hubiera gustado ser el primero- la abrazo contra su pecho

-Sasuke… creo que te quiero- recostó su cabeza

-Yo también… te quiero- dijo antes de quedarse dormido

.

.

Habian pasado 3 semanas de su primera vez con Sasuke, y si, a veces se daban sus escapaditas a su departamento, pero el sueño de Sasuke…

-Quiero hacerlo en la oficina- propuso

-COMPLETAMENTE DENAGADO

-¿Por qué? TT_TT espera, ¿esto ya no lo habíamos vivido antes?

-Solo te dire que no cumpliré tu fantasia sexual de tener sexo en la oficina, Sasuke- dijo saliendo de la oficina

Se encontraba en el parque al que siempre iba, Sasuke le habia dado el dia libre, bueno algo asi, tenia una reunión de reencuentro con sus compañeros de la secundaria a la cual Naruto lo obligaba a ir. No tubo más remedio que aceptar ir.

-Estupido e infatil, Sasuke- sonrio mientras se mecia en el columpio

-Sakura-san

-Daichi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Debe ser el destino que nos ha unido- dijo con gracia el niño- Ah! Cierto ahora soy un joven de 9 años- comento orgullosa

-Pues feliz cumpleaños atrasado, niño de nueve años- corrigio

-¿Qué niño? ahora soy un hombre, es mas, la dejo enamorarse de mi

-Creo que resistire la tentación- dijo siguiendo el juego

-Usted se lo pierde

-¿Y se arreglo lo de tus padres?

-Nada, no hay nada, mamá fue a verlo, pero según escuche de Kyoko que fue una gran discusión

-Que mal- susurro la pelirrosa

-Y encima, ¡papá tiene una novia!

-¿y que pasa? ¿Ella no te agrada?- (nota de la autora: Sakura que despistada eres -.-)

-No lo se- se levanto de hombros

-Bueno, si no te agrada deberías decírselo a tu papá, tal vez deberías decirle que espere un poco mas, que ahora pase mas tiempo contigo…

-¡Hare que rompan!

-No, espera no me referia a eso, no puedes destruir una relación…

-Pero según mamá, ella es mala, gorda y solo esta interesada en el dinero de papá

-Entonces si es mala, creo que esta bien… No- se corrigio- esa debe ser decisión de tu padre

-Hare que terminen, gracias Sakura-san- dijo corriendo hacia la camioneta que lo esperaba

-De nada- fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando el niño ya no estaba

"Sakura Haruno clavo su propia tumba"

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios C:

Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta

.

.

Porque no lo pidieron, regresa "la biografia de la autora" parte 2

Hoy hablare de mi apellido, el primero Blee (¿creian que solo era un nombre de usario?) y el segundo también comenzaba con una B lo cual creo mi primer apodo en primaria: Bibi XD

Nos leemos C:


End file.
